Jimmy Golden
| birth_place = Bucksnort, Tennessee | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Billy Golden Pancho Villa Frank Martinez Lee Fields Bobby Fields | debut = 1968 | retired = }} James "Jimmy" Golden (August 1, 1950) is an American professional wrestler, perhaps best known for his time in World Championship Wrestling as Bunkhouse Buck. Golden continues to wrestle on the independent circuit, and most rescently appeared with World Wrestling Entertainment as Jack Swagger, Sr., the (kayfabe) father of Jack Swagger. Golden has many relatives in wrestling: his cousins are Robert and Ron Fuller, his father is Billy Golden and his uncle is Buddy Fuller and his nephew is Eddie Golden. His grandfather is Roy Welch. Also, Golden's son Bobby Golden followed in his father's footsteps, after being trained by his father he began wrestling for NWA Rocky Top. Professional wrestling career Jimmy Golden started wrestling in 1970 in his father's (Billy Golden) territory in Alabama. He started teaming with his cousin Robert Fuller in the 1970s and they still team on the independent circuit as of 2005. Golden also wrestled in the early 1970s in Australia for Jim Barnett. Among their feuds during this time were The Rock 'N Roll Express, Steve Armstrong and Tracy Smothers, Tommy and Johnny Rich and Kerry and Kevin Von Erich. He also teamed with Dennis Hall as "The Avengers" in the early 1970s. Jimmy Golden and Robert Fuller were members of the Stud Stable, managed by Ron Fuller in Southeastern Championship Wrestling, later Continental Championship Wrestling, throughout the early 1980s. He was heel most of the time, while his cousins occasionally were face. Pensacola, Florida and Mobile, Alabama were his stomping grounds in the early 1980s. In 1994, Golden followed Fuller to WCW where Fuller was the manager "Col. Rob Parker" and wrestled for him as Bunkhouse Buck. He feuded mainly with Dustin Rhodes and then teamed with Dick Slater to win the WCW World Tag Team Titles. By 1999, he had left WCW for the independent circuit again. On the July 16, 2010 edition of WWE Smackdown, Golden appeared portraying the character of Jack Swagger's father, and Swagger abandoned him to be chokeslammed and tombstoned by Kane. On the September 3, 2010 edition of Smackdown, Golden reprised his role of Jack Swagger's father, and Swagger again left his father to be attacked by Montel Vontavious Porter. On August 30, 2011 in New Tazewell, Tennessee, Jimmy Golden became the Tennessee Mountain Wrestling Heavyweight Champion. Personal life Golden trained his son Bobby Golden in wrestling with TMW. He married Patricia Ward in the 70's. Theme Music :*"WCW Bunkhouse Buck Entrance Theme" In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Piledriver **Right-handed knockout punch *'Signature moves' **Big boot **Eye rake **Raking the opponent's back **Throat first flapjack onto the top rope *'With Robert Fuller' **Spike piledriver *'Managers' **Ron Fuller **Col. Robert Parker **Downtown Bruno **Miss Sylvia Championships and accomplishments *'All-Star Championship Wrestling' **ASCW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **ASCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Thad Clark and Keith Hart *'Cajun Wrestling Federation' **CWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ron Fuller *'NWA Mid-America / Continental Wrestling Association' **CWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Robert Fuller **[[AWA Southern Tag Team Championship|NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (1 time) – with Buddy Rose **NWA Tri-State Heavyweight Championship (Alabama version) (3 times) **NWA Tri-State Tag Team Championship (Alabama version) (1 time) – with Ramon Perez **[[NWA Mid-America World Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America Version)]] (2 times) – with Dennis Hall *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA Macon Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Robert Fuller *'Heartland Wrestling Association' **HWA Barroom Brawl Championship (1 time) *'Iron Ring Wrestling' **IRW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Eddie Golden *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling'1 **NWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Rocky Top' **NWA Rocky Top Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Nationwide Championship Wrestling' **NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Premiere Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **NWA Alabama Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **[[NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)|NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division)]] (8 times) **NWA Southeastern Tag Team Championship (15 times) – with Robert Ruller (7), Ricky Gibson (2), Rip Smith (1), Norvel Austin (1), Bob Roop (1), Randy Rose (1), Mongolian Stomper (1), and Brian Lee (1) **NWA Southeastern United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA Tennessee Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ricky Gibson *'Southern Championship Wrestling' **SCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southern States Wrestling' **SSW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **SSW Television Championship (1 time) **SSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with G.Q. Strattus *'Tennessee Mountain Wrestling' **TMW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'United Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **UACW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Tim Horner *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Dick Slater *'World Championship Wrestling (Australia)' **NWA Austra-Asian Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Austin Idol2 *'World Class Wrestling Association' **WCWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Robert Fuller *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Worst Tag Team (1995) with Dick Slater Notes: 1While this promotion operates out of the same region and uses some of the same regional championships, it isn't the same promotion that was once owned and operated by Jim Crockett, Jr.. That Mid-Atlantic promotion was sold to Ted Turner in November 1988 and went on to be renamed World Championship Wrestling. 2This promotion has no connection to the World Championship Wrestling promotion formerly owned by Ted Turner and purchased by World Wrestling Entertainment in 2001. It was an NWA affiliated promotion based out of Australia. External links * Jimmy Golden Profile on Online World of Wrestling * Jimmy Golden Profile on CAGEMATCH Category:American wrestlers Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:1950 births Category:1968 debuts Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Rocky Top alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:Tennessee wrestlers Category:Global Championship Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Japan Wrestling Association alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Third Generation Wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Championship Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Tennessee Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni